


Cole's Sanctuary For Homeless Animals

by opossummyopossum



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But also he's a murder machine, Cole is amazing and I love him, Cole's Animal Sanctuary, Fluff, also, dont underestimate cole 2017, literally thats it. its fluff, protect cole 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossummyopossum/pseuds/opossummyopossum
Summary: Cole being Cole.(A prompt given to me by buttsonthebeach)





	Cole's Sanctuary For Homeless Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttsonthebeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsonthebeach/gifts).



> The author of one of my favorite fics, buttsonthebeach, gave me a prompt of Cole being unable to ignore animals in need so I obliged
> 
> Im Love My Murder Son and anyone who says otherwise gets a kick in the ass
> 
> Im looking at you, vivienne

“She’s cold and likes my shirt. Can I keep her?”

The Inquisitor pinches the space between his eyes in exasperation. “NO, Cole. We don’t have enough food for a kitten. And get that cat away from the bloodstains on your coat, it’ll make it sick- or worse, get a taste for human flesh.”

A snort from Varric. “Come on, Your Holiness, let the kid keep the poor thing,” he chuckled. “it likes his shirt! Who can say no to something that cute?”

After a slight pouting of ‘she is a she, not an it’ from Cole, the Inquisitor sighed. “Fine. But it’s- sorry, she’s- your responsibility.”

“Make sure to feed her and take her on walks- “ Varric warned with a waggling index finger- “and water her three times a day.”

“We saw that kid stab someone through the neck today and you’re worrying about whether or not he should keep a kitten.”

“I see where you’re coming from, boss, I really do,” Bull interjected. “but look at him! He’s going to mope all the way to Skyhold if he has to leave her.”

The cat gave a pathetic meow. Cole turned his puppy-dog eyes on the human of the party.

The Herald sighed again. “Fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s tired. And hungry. Can I keep him?”

“What th- Cole. You can’t take in every stray you find. Skyhold is not an animal shelter.”

“But he- “

_“Cole._ No.”

When the Herald turned back around to continue walking, Cole slyly put the cold nug inside his shirt.

 

* * *

 

 

“This has gotten completely out of hand,” the Inquisitor groused.

The area Cole inhabited was home to about three kittens, four grown cats, a duck, a nug, and a satisfied-looking pigeon preening itself while perched on Cole’s head.

“Hello.” Said Cole with a small smile on his face. “The kittens like to catch mice downstairs. They’re not very good at it, but they like to try.”

The Herald sighed. “You’re going to give me a permanent headache, kid.”

Cole just smiled and stroked the cat snuggled up in his arms.


End file.
